Algo Mas Que Una Amistad
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: La historia de como una amistad paso a ser algo mas.Un fic corto y romantico que nos dice que no siempre todo acaba bien...Para mas pasa y lee.


ALGO MAS QUE UNA AMISTAD

Aquí estoy con otro ONE SHOT. Una historia en Marauder´s Time de Remus y...¿por qué no lo descubres?

**Disclaimer:**Ya estamos otra vez,ya os lo sabeis.Nada es mío(en este no)Y los derechos de autor pertenecen a Rowling,que ya me podía dar un poco...Por lo demás solo pido un mísero RR

Era Halloween y,aunque el banquete había terminado hacia rato,los alumnos del colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería seguían celebrándolo en sus salas comunes.Todos menos dos;Andrómeda Black y Remus Lupin, los dos premios anuales,ambos de Gryffindor,a los que les tocaba hacer la ronda por los pasillos.La ronda de esa noche estaba resultando ser una autentica perdida de tiempo,los únicos que salían a esas horas de su sala común eran Los Merodeadores,y estos, a excepción de Remus,estaban atiborrándose de cerveza de mantequilla junto al fuego.

Andrómeda iba callada,algo poco usual en ella que era de las pocas de la escuela que secundaba sus bromas a parte de Arabella y Lily.Remus observaba como la luna en cuarto menguante arrancaba destellos azules de su pelo y daba un aire felino a sus ojos verdes.Se preguntaba que estaría pensando,mientras admiraba lo bella que era.

La chica en si estaba pensando en el día que había tenido,ajena a las miradas del chico que tenia al lado,sumida en sus propios pensamientos.Había empezado el día normal,con los gritos de Lily en la habitación mientras discutía con Arabella quien estaba mejor,si James o Sirius,y metiendola a ella en la discusión al preguntarle que Merodeador era más guapo.Para ella estaba claro:Remus era, con diferencia, el mejor de todos.Era guapo,con un cuerpo que nada tenia que envidiar al de algunos de los modelos de "Corazón De Bruja".El pelo color castaño le caía en graciosos mechones lisos sobre la cara,haciendo que los apartara con resoplidos de las gafas que ocultaban los ojos color dorado.Tenia aire de intelectual,y era tierno,amable cariñoso...Podría pasarse la vida discutiendo con Lily y Bella todas y cada una de sus cualidades...O también intentar sacárselo de la cabeza,por que el no parecía demostrar el menor interes en ella,pero esos ojos dorados aparecían todas las noches en sus sueños.En pocas palabras;Andrómeda Black estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin,y ese era el principal motivo de que esa noche estuviera silenciosa,para ser más exactos el motivo principal de todo lo que había ocurrido ese Halloween.

Después de bajar a desayunar se encontró con sus hermanas.Bellatrix y Narcisa.Ambas Slytherin se enfrentaron a su hermana por haber rehusado el compromiso con Theodor Nott y enfrentarse a sus padres para no contraer matrimonio.Sus hermanas aludían que los Nott eran una respetada familia de Sangre Limpia,y que seguramente ese del que estaba enamorada era un patán Sangre Sucia que no valía para nada.Aquel día las sorprendió al enfrentarse a ellas,aunque era un año mayor que Narcisa y dos mayor que Bellatrix,siempre había sido la hermana más debil.Su familia le daba mucha importancia a la Pureza de Sangre,algo que ella consideraba una estupidez.Toda su familia había sido Slytherin,excepto su primo Sirius y ella que eran las ovejas negras,y exhibían el apellido Black como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.Ya había tenido que discutir con su madre y sus hermanas cuando entro en Gryffindor,también cuando la hicieron prefecta.Ahora había cometido un sacrilegio al defender a la persona que amaba frente a su familia y romper el compromiso concertado desde su nacimiento.Ninguna de sus hermanas lo había hecho,y en tres años pertenecerían a los Malfoy y los Legstrange respectivamente.Ella quería casarse por amor y así lo había dicho.Los gritos de la discusión con sus hermanas se habían oído desde el pasillo de las mazmorras hasta casi la torre de astronomía.

Luego discutió con Sirius,James y Lily por los deberes y por que estos no habían aparecido en sus cuartos la noche del 29 de octubre.

Y ahora le tocaba hacer la ronda en el día de Halloween,por los fríos y solitarios pasillos con el chico que amaba,aquel que era su mejor amigo.Su relación era eso,una relación de amigos.Ella mantenía a todas las admiradoras del joven de ojos dorados apartadas y pasaban horas hablando en la sala común, mas de una vez habían visto amanecer a través de los cristales.Lo cierto era que pasaban juntos casi todo el día,pero nunca en luna llena.Eso era algo que no entendia,y estaba segura que tenia que ver con ese secreto que Remus nunca le había contado...

Al recordar las palabras de su hermana Bellatrix las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas,ocultas gracias a la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Remus pensaba como se tomaría Andrómeda su secreto.Quería decirle que la amaba,pero que su relación era imposible por que era un licántropo.Había tomado la decisión esa misma mañana.Quería con ella algo mas que amistad.Había discutido con Sirius,James y Lily al comentarles su decisión.Todos apreciaban a la joven demsiado,sobre todo Sirius.Según el Andrómeda le amaba y si le decía que no podían tener nada por esa estupidez,la chica se derrumbaría.Claro que a Sirius le sentaría peor que a ella,al fin y al cabo era su prima favorita,la única que le entendía y le comprendía dentro de su estúpida familia...Remus se detuvo en mitad del pasillo,justo al lado de la ventana por la que entraba la luz de la luna,y cogió a Andrómeda del brazo para que se detuviera notando las lagrimas que salían de los ojos verdes.

-Andy¿qué ocurre¿Por qué lloras?-Le pregunto perdiéndose en los maravillosos ojos felinos.

-Nada,solo que... solo...-Y el llanto de la joven arrecio

-¿Es por la discusión con tus hermanas?-

-Si.Y por que tengo la impresión de que me escondes algo muy importante.Somos amigos me lo puedes contar.

-Llevas razón te escondo algo.Pero tu también me lo escondes a mí.¿Qué me escondes Andrómeda?

-Yo solo te escondo lo que siente mi corazón.He discutido con toda mi familia por ti Remus.

-¿Y por que has hecho eso?

-Por que te quiero.Y te he querido siempre.Por que quiero que tengamos algo mas que una amistad.-contesto vehementemente lanzándose a la protección de los brazos del joven,que la abrazo como si el mundo solo fuera ella

-Andy,yo...-Comenzó,no quería romper el abrazo,no quería romperle el corazón pero después de eso se lo tenia que decir-Yo soy un licántropo-termino en un murmullo.

-Me da igual.

-¿Qué?

-Que me da igual.Te quiero y solo me importa que me quieras.¿Me quieres, Remus¿Solo somos amigos?

-Te quiero Andrómeda Black.Te quiero mas de lo que puedes imaginar.

La luz de luna los ilumino mientras Remus clavaba su mirada dorada en los ojos felinos de Andrómeda,mientras cogía su cara entre las manos y limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.Los ilumino mientras se besaban...

Fue un beso dulce, tierno,un autentico beso de amor.Un beso eterno.

-¡ERA POR LUPIN¡HAS ROTO TU COMPROMISO POR LUPIN¡POR UN LICÁNTROPO!-Los gritos de Bellatrix Black resonaron por todo el pasillo cortando el beso de los jóvenes.

Salieron corriendo los tres por los pasillos.Bellatrix fue a la lechuceria tenia que enviar una carta.

Remus y Andrómeda entraron en su sala común y se despidieron en las escaleras a los dormitorios,pensando que ahora eran mas que amigos.No sabían lo poco que duraría su felicidad...

A la mañana siguiente de estos sucesos Andrómeda Black fue sacada del colegio Hogwarts y enviada a un internado Americano por sus padres.Remus vio que lloraba mientras se marchaba,casi arrastrada por su padre,a el también le dieron ganas de llorar.

Tres días después,con los ojos hinchados,un joven de mirada dorada enviaba una pulsera de oro al internado Salem.En ella habían grabado:_"Por siempre enamoradosRemus"_

Pasaron los meses,y estos dieron alas a los años.Nunca volvieron a verse.Andrómeda se caso y fue madre,también fue desheredada por su matrimonio.Jamás se involucro en la guerra...El estaba dispuesto a morir por unos ideales,a morir por el hijo de sus mejores amigos.Dispuesto a morir para olvidarla...

Han pasado mas de veinte años desde aquella noche. Años que la han traído hasta aquí.Un frió cementerio en medio de ningún sitio.Una lapida con una inscripción era su compañera:"_Al mejor amigo."_

La mujer toco su muñeca,acaricio con deleite la pulsera del color de los ojos que le habían robado el sueño desde los diecisiete años,el dorado de los ojos de Remus.Muerto en la batalla,muerto sin saber que le seguía amando,que su mensaje en la pulsera era verdad.

-Te amo Remus.-susurro recordando los días junto a el.

El viento soplo y le pareció que susurraba:Te amo Andrómeda Black.

Se alejo de la tumba y miro la pulsera...Para siempre enamorados.

Solo quedaba eso ,eso y el recuerdo de un beso de algo que pudo ser y no fue.Algo mas que una amistad.Algo...Un amor, que duro eternamente...

**Fin**

Bueno,ya sabéis para cualquier cosa a los RR

Airam Lilian


End file.
